The Hybird Girl
by melodyroseblack
Summary: This is the story of a girl who finds herself and also finds more than she ever could. (Jordan Parrish X OC)


**The Hybrid Girl**

Melody Rose Black was just your normal everyday girl. She was a human who like to watch tv shows like teen wolf and the vampire diaries as well as the CSI shows. But then one day everything changed and she ended up in a world that was not her own. This is her story of bravery, hope, adventure, and even love. As well as pain and sadness, lost and despair.

 **Chapter 1**

Hi my name is Melody I am a normal girl that lives a normal life or so I was until that one day when everything changed. It started out as any normal day, and as normal I was already late. I live in a small village and only had a year left of school, see I am 18 years old and for those in England they can leave after they are done with school, or they can stay for two more years. I wanted to leave and go to college but my grades was not good for the college I wanted to go to.

It was the first day of school in September. I chose to go through the woods as a shortcut, it seemed like a good choice at the time. However if I knew then what I know now I would have avoided the woods altogether. The sun was out it was dry yet cool, I was running when a tree root tripped me up. I hit the ground hard my head hit a rock which caused me to be knocked out. As I was knocked out I didn't see or hear what was happening. A portal had opened up right under me, and had taken me away.

When I woke up again it was dark and I knew it was night. I was still in the woods but unknown to me this was not the same woods. I got up and slowly start to walk as I believe that I had missed the first day back, while walking I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I kept walking and noticed that it was taking longer than normal to get to the road or any form of life in general. The feeling of being watched never left, it made me feel uneasy.

As I kept walking I suddenly heard a low growl, I noticed that my head was hurting most likely from the fall. I had not noticed that it had been bleeding and had in fact stopped bleeding. I froze and looked round, then I felt myself being pushed to the ground and pinned down. Blinking I looked up to see two red glowing eyes. Then I felt pain in my left shoulder where this creature had bitten me. I did my best to hold back the pain I felt as the creature withdrew its fangs and then dashed away.

I breathed for a bit before getting up and looking round. It seemed safe so I carried on walking even though my shoulder was hurting, soon I came to what looked like a building for some type of electronic building. The sort you find dotted here and there, I theorised that people must live nearby for there to be one. I walked up to it and saw a door that should not have been there, it was open a little as well. I went in and found a light switch, looking round I soon found the key to this building.

I closed the door and took the key placing it into my pocket. When I took in the inside of this underground part of the building I came up with at first the bat cave then saw it looked like the bunker from the tv show Supernatural. And yet the creature that bit me looked like a werewolf from teen wolf. I was confused but shrugged it off, and made my way to the bottom of the stairs. That is when I heard footsteps and a voice call out.

"Hey I smell blood, is that you Stefen?" The voice belonged to a man with dark hair and dark eyes. He froze in his steps when he saw me. Eyes wide with disbelief, "impossible you can not be her…she died Emma?" His voice was soft but I heard what he said, to me he looked like Damon from the vampire dairies that I used to watch. In a flash he was in front of me looking at my wound on my shoulder. Eyes still taking in my appearance looking for any other injuries he soon spotted the small gash on my head. He blinked a little before lightly touching my arm,

"Hey come here let me help you seeing as your hurt. I'm Damon Salvatore by the way." That was something I found strange. I looked at him and a small smile, "I am Melody Rosemary Black" I replied hoping that he realised that I was not this Emma person. I could see that Damon had cared for this Emma person by the way he looked at me. He smiled as I soon noticed he had a first aid kit and was taking out a wound pad for my shoulder. "Nice to meet you Melody and welcome to my home, if I may ask what happened to you?" I swallowed but thinking about it I chose to tell him part of what I remembered.

"I was taking a shortcut through the woods to get to school, when I fell and hit my head. I must have been out quite a while as when I came to it was dark. And I started to walk but I seem to be lost when I got attacked by this thing with red eyes" I looked at his face as he was taking this all in. He had done a good patch job on my shoulder. And was now putting a small wound pad on my head. "I see and where do you live I could take you home if you like" he offered.

I thought about it while it would be good to go home I was starting to wonder if I was even near home as it didn't seem like I was. Those woods from before seemed bigger. The fact that something bit me and then this bunker that looked like the one from a tv show, then Damon being here and to me acting strange well strange for him. But I decided to try in case home was round the corner and the bump on my head was somehow messing with me.

"Yeah that would be great, I live at….." I told him where I lived and he looked confused more so by the minute. Looking at me in his confused state he said, "well I hate to be the one to tell you this Melody but your in California not England" I stood there thinking but only nodded before telling him that I don't remember ever leaving the UK. He nodded and said I could stay the night until him and his brother who should be back soon will figure something out.

It was nice of him and I found myself agreeing to let him help. Even though I felt confused and a little uncomfortable with what had happened. Damon showed me a spare room that had the number 8 on it and said I could have this room, and that he will enroll me in school as in high school. I just agreed as that seemed to be okay, I would still get some type of education and at least I had a place to stay. I sat at my bed just taking in what had happened wanting to cry at the lost of my family back home and my past life.

I don't know when or what time it was, but I heard Damon and two more male voices talking. It seemed like they are talking about me, so I listen in to what is being said. "Damon what do you mean someone looking like our little sister turned up hurt here?" That sounded like Stefen. "I mean brother this girl Melody looks just like Emma only I think she got bitten by a werewolf, look it is like we have a second chance to take care of our baby sister. I don't care if she is a werewolf we can help her."

There was a pause then the other voice spoke, "Damon you know werewolf bites can kill a vampire like you and your brother? So if you want to take care of her you need to help her control her new werewolf powers and skills" I could hear one of them paces back and forth. "I know and I will I looked her up by the way and it says that she died two days ago in a fire, yet here she is alive makes me think that someone wanted her dead and faked the fire and yes that happened in England."

That was Damon so it looked like the me from this world was dead how convenient for me. Yet it makes me wonder if who ever killed the me in this world would come for me. "Okay so someone faked her death then she will need a new name before she starts school, and she needs clothes from what you told me." I smiled at that for the other unknown voice was right I did need clothes. "Yeah she dose I have the perfect name she can use how about Emma Rosemary Salvatore?" I blinked at that was that the name of his little sister but he changed the middle name by keeping my middle name.

"Sounds good she can keep her middle name I could always say she is my little sister. And Rick here can enroll her as tomorrow is Saturday and he has a teacher thing at the school" I hear Rick moan at that but mutter a fine I can do it as long as someone takes her shopping for what she needs. Right away I hear Damon say he will and then Stefen saying he will tag along to make sure I get everything and to keep an eye on both of us. I couldn't help but smile, I then went to sleep that night. Not a care in the would.

The thing I found strange was that on the tv show Damon and Stefen never had a sister, nor did they live in a bunker that appeared on another tv show. Then there was Rick did he live here in the bunker? What about that werewolf that had bitten me that looked like one from the tv show teen wolf and Damon, Stefen and Rick was from a show called vampire diaries. Something was a little off but at that moment I didn't care and sleep took me.

When I woke up the next morning I felt unsure and a bit confused as to where I was and how I got here. It took me a few moments to remember what had happen last night, but I remembered and sighed out relaxing a bit as I so. Getting up I noticed that the bedroom I was in had a bathroom attached to it. I went in there and found an unopened toothbrush mouthwash and a clean face cloth. There was also soap the same brand that I used back in my world. I guess Damon smelt what soap I used.

Once I was done in the bathroom I made my way to where the main entrance is. As I walk in I see someone who looks like Alaric from the vampire dairies. He looks up and smiles a little at me, looking a little unsure. "Hey I am Alaric but feel free to call me Rick. I heard what happened and if you want I can sign you up to the high school here as I teach there as the history teacher." He offered then added, "also I did a little digging for you and it looks like some either wanted you dead or is trying to hide you, so me and Damon I think you met him last night, well we think it best if we give you a cover story. So we came up with a name Emma you can keep your middle name however Damon would like you to have his last name for while you are with us. Is that okay?" He asks.

I nodded and replied "okay sounds like a plan but can I choose Winchester as my last name you can say I am the Salvatore half sister if you like" Rick smiled and then got up. "Alright I have to go to a teacher meeting I will be back later tonight while I am at the school I will enroll you and Stefen, oh Stefen is Damon's younger brother and will be starting the same year as you" he informs me. I nod and say okay sounds good. Rick left and I could smell pancakes being made which made me smile as I knew only Damon made pancakes. So I went to where the smell came from.

Entering the kitchen Damon turned to look at me and smiled, "Hey Kitten how are you feeling today? Oh you can borrow one of my tops seeing as yours has blood on it" I could see him smirking a little. Swallowing I rake a hand through my hair and tell him "I am good as can be Rick told me about the change in name so I can go to school and finish my last year. And I know that I will need some stuff as I never had any when I came here" I told him. He nodded as he handed me a plate of pancakes.

"No worries me and my brother will take you shopping for everything that you need, both school stuff and clothes and whatever else you need" he reassured me. I gave a real smile and took the plate of pancakes. Eating them and loving how they tasted I quickly finished and took my plate to the sink. "I'll wash up if you like" came the voice of Stefen. I looked round and nodded. "Okay sure thanks I am Melody Rosemary Black" I say and at that moment Damon said

"but when you are out and about and no one other then who you have seen here you are Emma Rosemary Winchester" his smirk playing on his lips. "Okay I will use that name when it is just me, you, your brother and Rick in here only" he smiled at my words then told me Stefen will meet us at the car when we are done eating to take me shopping. For a moment I felt a little bit better, safe and almost relaxed even though I missed my family it felt like I had somehow gained a new family while being here in such a short time.


End file.
